la nueva amiga
by el anonimato
Summary: Una admiradora de Ralph se ase amiga del grupo pero puede que oculte algún secreto tras una cara bonita
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen son de la producción animada Ralph el demoledor de Walt Disney Animation Studios. espero que les guste **

**la nueva amiga **

**capitulo 1**: la chica nueva

En vídeo estación central de juegos aun corría la voz de lo sucedido con Turbo y Ralph, y su mayor admirador de esta historia es la princesa Gabriela Newman una chica de ojos verdes, cabello café, alta como de la altura de Calhoun, ella es la princesa de un juego llamado reino de la magia.

-oye Croty (Croty es parecido a Sour Bill y ase la misma función que el), no crees que Ralph es todo un héroe-dijo Gabriela mientras abrasaba su revista favorita con la porta de Ralph

-si claro princesa, por que no sale a ver si logra conocer mejor al demoledor-dijo Croty asiendo que le interesaba, aunque en el fondo le interesaba ya que le daba pena la pobre chica y desidia salir en busca de un encuentro con su ídolo y ahí estaba como a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraban Ralph, Vanellope, Felix y Calhoun era la hora de la verdad

-oye seso apestoso a que no aguantas un minuto la respiración- dijo Vanellope -a que si capitana come mocos-dijo Ralph mientras aguantaba la respiración, ese era el mejor momento para que Gabriela se acercara -hola mi nombre es Gabriela y soy muy admiradora, solo quiero un autógrafo y dejo de molestar- dijo ella -ha, quieres un autógrafo-dijo Ralph mientras le guiño el ojo a Vanellope -si, si ,si- dijo Gabriela con mucha emoción

-aquí tienes- dijo Ralph

-bien ya me voy-

-hey no te vayas, quédate-

-no, no lo creo tengo mucho que hacer en mi reino-

-eres una princesa, con mucha mas razón quédate-dijo Vanellope con alegría

-bien, hola soy Gabriela... es un placer conocerlos-

-para mi también es un placer conocerte-dijo Felix a lo que le provoco un poco de celos a Calhoun

Gabriela nunca se había divertido tanto desde su primer aniversario, le mostró al grupo sus mejores trucos como cambiar de forma al intentar parecerse a Vanellope lo que le emociono mucho, pero todo pronto iba a terminar ya que era hora de regresar a casa y Gabriela se encontró con un personaje un tanto desagradable y malvado

-ah, quien eres tu?-dijo la joven

-creo que eso no te interesa-dijo la figura

-yo creo que si te conozco, eres Turbo o me equivoco-dijo Gabriela

-si tienes razón soy Turbo, se guro te preguntas como estoy vivo pero ese no es el punto-dijo Turbo

-esta cometiendo un grabe error con esa gente, tu crees que a Ralph y los demás les interesa ser sus amigos solo te quieren por tus trucos-dijo Turbo

-eso no es cierto, ellos creen que soy genial-

-bueno esta bien, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy-

Las ultimas palabras hicieron dudar a Gabriela y por curiosidad acepto oír lo que le quería decir Turbo, lo primero era que tenia que reunirse con el grupo todos los días y luego llegar y informarle a el todo lo que digan a los lugares que fueron y que hicieron, despues tratar de que ella tenga algo de liderato en el grupo para poderlos convencer de ir a cualquier lugar al que a ella se le antojase y por ultimo era atraerlos a una trampa. Claro que a Gabriela no lo gustaba la ultima idea pero había recompensa si ella lo hacia bien Turbo le prometio que consegiria lo que ella quisiera.

-ooooo-

Era domingo y ese día no abría el arcade y Ralph le había dicho a Gabriela de que se iban a ver en Sugar Rush cerca del castillo candy, al llegar ahí Gabriela se dio cuenta de que iban a hacer un míni partido de tenis así que uso uno de sus mejores trucos y se cambio de vestimenta en un segundo

-hola muchachos, no me dijeron que iban a jugar tenis- dijo Gabriela

-así y entonces como explicas la ropa-dijo Vanellope con un poco de zarcasmo pero Gabriela no respondio

-no te preocupes no vamos a jugar tenis, vamos a jugar nuestro juego favorito: reventar pelotas de helado con raquetas de tenis, va a gustar-dijo Felix al ver que lo que le había dicho Vanellope la híso sentir mal

Y entocés la joven tomo la raqueta y golpeo la pelota de helado probocándo una explocion de helado, así pasaron un rato hasta que a Ralph le dio un poco de hambre pero Gabriela no se quería ir se estaba divirtiendo así que izo un truco de aparecer un delicioso almuerzo de la nada y al final le pidieron a Gabriela si podia hacerse su amiga y confiar en ella. Ya era tarde y Gabriela ya estaba lista para ir a casa pero se volvió a encontrar con Turbo

-y que? Que hicieron? Adonde fueron?-dijo Turbo

-jamas dije que te ayudaría pero solo pasamos jugando a reventar pelotas de helado y nada mas-

-bien hecho princesa sigue así y veras que llegaremos lejos-dijo Turbo mientras desaparecía en un callejón oscuro de la vídeo estación central mientras se reía malignamente.

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara: manos a la obra**

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado **

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen excepto Gabriela y Croty pero los demás son de la produccion animada Wreck it Ralph de Disney**


	2. Chapter 2: manos a la obra

**Hola amigos no saben como me costo averiguar como se hacia un nuevo capitulo pero ya lo arregle.**

**wreck it Ralph no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney**

**Capitulo 2: manos a la obra**

-oooo-

Repara Felix jr

Todos los niños estaban emocionados de que abriera el arcade y en el niceland todos se estaban preparando para una nueva partida

-hola hermano, como pasaste la noche- dijo Felix al ver que Ralph se acercaba

-hola Felix, no tan bien sabes, la verdad no he podido dejar de pensar en la loca admiradora que conocimos antier- dijo Ralph

-por que acaso no te agrada-

-no es eso, solo pensé de que tal vez solo es nuestra amiga por que somos famosos pero cuando se termine ya no sera nuestra amiga y yo no quiero que deje de ser mi amiga porque la quiero- dijo Ralph desesperado

-aja, ya canto. te gusta Gabriela, sabes te daré un consejo mejor ases algo ya antes de que tus 15 minutos de fama terminen si eso es lo que crees- dijo Felix

Ralph estaba algo confundido con el consejo de Felix ya que la ultima vez que trato de conseguir lo que mas anhelaba sucedió todo un enredo que casi termino con todo el arcade de Vanellope.

-oooo-

Reino de la magia

Gabriela no podía ordenar sus sentimientos en lo que se sentía feliz se sentía triste en ese momento llego a la puerta de su castillo una imagen de una mujer vestida completamente de negro con una escoba en sus manos (una escoba de bruja).

-Gabriela ábrele la puerta a tu madre-dijo la figura

-hola madrastra, lo siento es que no e podido dejar de pensar en lo que estoy asiendo. Veraz antier conocí a mi mayor ídolo y no llevaba ni una hora de conocerlo cuando los traicione con su enemigo-dijo Gabriela con algo de preocupación

-como tu madre te diría que te estas equivocando pero como soy la villana te digo felicitaciones así inicie yo y mis amigos y tu padre terminaron en un caldero hirviendo-dijo la bruja se llama Anastal. La joven no quería que sus amigos terminaran así.

-oooo-

Sugar Rush

la carrera ya iba a comenzar cuando Vanellope oyó a Taffyta diciéndole algo a Rancis.

-basta Rancis no quiero que me vuelvas a ayudar no sirves para nada- dijo Taffyta asiendo llorar a su compañero en ese momento Vanellope se enojo, no iba a permitir que se insultaran sus corredores de esa manera

-oye Taffyta no le hable de esa manera a Rancis el se esfuerza mucho por ayudarte, !entendiste¡- dijo Vanellope enojada

En ese momento un niño ingreso una ficha y la carrera compenso, era Lucy y su corredor favorito era Vanellope y inicio la carrera, los carros zumbaron por toda la pista y como siempre Vanellope gano y la niña desidió dirigirse a otro juego

-oye Vanellope gracias por defenderme- dijo Rancis acercándose a Vanellope

-miren todos Vanellope tiene novio-dijo Taffyta al verlos juntos y eso enojo a Vanellope por lo que se monto a su carro y se alejo del lugar dejando solo al pobre de Rancis

-oooo-

ya era de noche y el arcade había cerrado y Felix estaba esperando a Calhoun como de costumbre

-cariño ya llegue-dijo Calhoun al entrar a la casa y le dio un beso a Felix

-Tammy tengo una sorpresa para ti, veras algunos personajes de juegos han corrido el rumor de que escucharon a Litwak decir de que el arcade estaría cerrado por una semana iniciando de mañana, así que se me ocurrió llevarte a unas lujosas vacaciones en un hotel 5 estrellas todo incluido en Rió de Janeiro en un juego de computadora llamado Travel The World- dijo Felix entusiasmado

pero la muy feliz pareja no se dio cuenta de que Ralph y Vanellope los estaban espiando, al oír esto Vanellope entro corriendo a la sala de la habitación

-pueden llevarnos a mi y Ralph- dijo Vanellope asiendo unos ojos tiernos, tan tiernos que era imposible decir que no

-oh, como decir que no a unos ojos tan tiernos, mira esa mirada te hipnotiza, claro que los llevamos pero Ralph se paga su habitación-dijo Calhoun al mirar la carita que así Vanellope

-eso siempre funciona-dijo Vanellope con éxito

en ese momento Ralph se acordó lo que iba a hacer y decidió agradecer a Vanellope por el viaje que le acaba de ganar y su despidió de Felix y Calhoun.

-ooooo-

Ralph se dirigió al Reino de la magia a visitar a Gabriela y entregarle un ramo de flores. Al llegar ahí solo se recordó de que Gabriela vivía en un castillo pero por alguna razón habían 2, no sabia cual era el de Gabriela así que tomo el de la izquierda. Al entrar ahí se cerro la puerta detrás de el y lo siguió un bulto negro

-!quien eres ¡-dijo Anastal al tirar al suelo a Ralph

-ha, soy Ralph el demoledor y no me lastimes solo busco a Gabriela-dijo Ralph asustado

-nadie se va de mi castillo sin antes haber caído en mi maldición-dijo Anastal mientras hacia salir chispas de sus manos

-hay alguna manera de salir ileso de este lugar-dijo Ralph y en ese momento entro enojada Gabriela

-Anastal libera a Ralph en este instante-dijo Gabriela enojada

-solo estaba jugando con el- dijo Anastal mientras se reía

Gabriela se llevo a Ralph al castillo de ella y el le entrego las flores que le traía

-son muy lindas, gracias Ralph, las pondré en mi jardín- dijo Gabriela

y llevo a Ralph y a las flores a un gran jardín repleto de plantas extrañas y puso las que Ralph le dio en el centro de su jardín pero al darse cuenta se habían perdido en medio de todo el jardín y por desgracia Gabriela era un poco tonta y no recordaba el camino de regreso

-ooo-

mientras en la casa de Felix, Vanellope no se quería ir sola a casa y eran las 10 de la noche y decía que era peligroso que ella regresara sola, así que Calhoun decidió ir a dejar a Vanellope.

Ya regresaba a casa cuando de repente suger protec apareció

-señorita Jean, acompáñeme- dijo Suger Protec y la llevo a una parte que ella no conocía de la vídeo estación central

-señorita al salir de aquí le borraremos de la memoria el como llegar aquí, entre-dijo Suger Protec señalando le una puerta que conducía a un lugar lleno de personas parecidas a el que trabajaban dando protección y energía a la vídeo estación central

-bienvenida aquí trabajamos todos los electros, yo soy el coronel Watt-dijo otro suger que apareció

-amos estado mirando el comportamiento de muchos personajes buscando el que nos sea útil y ese es usted- dijo el coronel Watt

-pero para que me quiere-dijo Calhoun un tanto confundida

-vera, amos recibido un mensaje anónimo de que abra un ataque muy peligroso, la necesitamos a usted para que sea nuestra agente en cubierto-dijo el coronel Watt

-pero por que yo y no otro-dijo Calhoun

-porque quien sospecharía de una recién llegada, le daremos lo que necesitara así que suerte-dijo el coronel Watt y le dio una maleta y desapareció en ese momento la metieron en una cámara para borrar de la memoria de ella de la dirección de ahí y la dejaron en la vídeo estación central

-¿que estoy asiendo aquí? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ahora soy una agente secreto, mm no importa-dijo Calhoun confundida

Calhoun llego ansiosa al niceland ya eran las 11:01 pm

-oye Gene déjame entrar-dijo Calhoun

-lo siento ya nadie sale ni entra al niceland después de las 11-dijo Gene

-pero solo a pasado un minuto-dijo Calhoun enojada

-reglas son reglas-dijo Gene y se fue a su habitación

-ooooo-

**Super ya termine** **el segundo capitulo lo hice en solo una noche "es algo cansado" pero ahora viene la pregunta que sucederá con Ralph y Gabriela en ese terrorífico jardín, Calhoun lograra entrar o adonde pasara la noche y Rancis que ara para agradecerle a su héroe. Dejen sus comentarios y prometo no volver a tardar.**

**el siguiente capitulo se llamara:** una loca mañana

**wreck it Ralph le pertenece a Disney **


	3. Chapter 3: una loca mañana

** Hola amigos aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi primer historia. **

**A mi no me pertenece Wreck it Ralph le pertenece a disney**

**Capitulo 3: **una loca mañana

-ooooo-

Reino de la magia

"Es en serio, quien ase un juego cuyo bueno no conoce su propio mundo, oye al menos siendo yo ya lo habria explorado"dijo Ralph con un poco de enojo ya que Gabriela no sabia como salir de su propio jardín

"Lo siento pero tengo 2 muy buenas razones para eso. Uno que en la historia de mi juego yo soy una princesa pero cuando mi madrastra se casa con mi padre ella me destierra y me ase olvidar todo y la otra es que quien no se perdería en un jardín tan grande" dijo Gabriela en su defensa

"Bueno son buenas razones pero ninguna nos ayuda a salir, no tienes ni siquiera un hechizo en caso de estar perdido"dijo Ralph poniéndose cada vez mas furioso

"Bueno podemos usar los letrero que indica hacia donde debo ir" dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa un tanto inocente tratando de no enfurecer mas a Ralph por el pequeño mal entendido, aunque Ralph ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas ya que aveces Vanellope le juega ese tipo de bromas

"Y una pregunta no es que me moleste no pienses eso pero ¿por que me trajiste flores? " dijo Gabriela con algo de curiosidad a Ralph mientras caminaba

Ralph no sabia como responder a su pregunta el no había pensado en eso y que le podía decir pensaba que si decía que eran para ella y que la quería invitar a una cita iba a decir que no pero de alguna manera decirle eso no era ta malo ya que el sabia de que había una posibilidad de que acepte "ah... Son de parte de todo el grupo como bienvenida a la pandilla

"Oh eso es maravilloso diles gracias de mi parte, sabia que les agradaba, mira aquí esta la salida" dijo Gabriela, en ese momento Ralph sintió alivio de haber salido del tema y el jardín

"Bueno es hora de despedirnos, hasta luego Ralph te veré mañana" dijo Gabriela con una pequeña pero adorable sonrisa

"Hasta mañana princesa" dijo Ralph un poco tímido

"Puedes decirme Gabi, así me dicen mis amigos" dijo Gabriela y en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ralph lo que lo dejo ligeramente sonrojado.

-oooo-

Sugar Rush

Vanellope ya estaba lista para dormir ya se había puesto su pijama estaba lista para dormir cuando de repente alguien empezó a tirar pequeños pedazos de chocolate duro y eso hizo enojar a la presidente

"Quien es el criminal que esta molestando a altas horas de la noche" dijo Vanellope enojada, al mirar la ventana vio que era Rancis

"Hola presidenta se que es muy tarde pero quise venir a darte las gracias" dijo Rancis sonriendo

"Que ya no lo habías hecho en la meta" dijo Vanellope aun mas enojada que anterior mente ya estaba apunto de llamar a los guardias

"No llames a nadie solo déjame entrar"dijo Rancis al ver que Vanellope se movía de la ventana, en ese momento Rancis empezó a tratar de trepar por el exterior de el castillo

"Solo quiero ser tu amigo" dijo Rancis con una carita inocente

"Bien si eso quieres tendrás que pasar el reto de nuestro grupo" dijo Vanellope con una cara un tanto maldoza

"Pero hasta donde yo se tus amigos no hicieron ningún reto solo se hizo espontáneamente al tener todos algo en común" dijo Rancis algo confundido

"Bueno tú no tienes nada en común con nosotros, ademas no creo que aceptes el reto ya que es cruzar el coke diet en cuerda floja, pero bueno esta bien se que eres un cobarde" dijo Vanellope tratando de desilusionarlo

"lo haré igual no tengo miedo solo quiero estar contigo" dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al lugar Rancis quería echarse para atrás pero no quería que Vanellope ganara, así que acepto algo preocupado pero a la vez se acordaba que era en su juego y nada le sucedería ya que regeneraría.

"bien eres valiente. mas tarde le diré a Ralph de que te nos unes así que déjame dormir" dijo Vanellope algo enojada y con sueño.

-oooo-

Repara Felix jr

"no puedo creerlo que me a hecho Gene, ya veo por que Ralph lo odia tanto" dijo Calhoun enojada por que Gene no la dejo entrar al niceland. Aveces algunos pensaban de que el así esto solo cuando trata de rechazar a alguien o no le cae muy bien, así que a Calhoun se le ocurrió una idea para poder entrar.

"subiré por las escaleras de emergencia" dijo con mucha alegría mientras subía, al llegar al piso de la habitación de Felix decidió entrar por la ventana y termino en la cocina, pero no era la casa de Felix.

"¿que es este lugar?" dijo algo confundida cuando de repente escucho a alguien en la sala de estar, era Gene seguramente entro a la casa de Gene por accidente, el estaba en la sala mirando televisión parecía ver su programa favorito

"tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí sin que el se de cuenta. Pero si salgo por detrás de el, me va a ver, y si abro la puerta me va a oír ¡tengo que confundirlo!" dijo a si misma planeando en como salir de esa.

Así que decido dirigirse a la ventana y la abrió y la cerro con fuerza y esto provoco un gran estruendo por lo que Gene se dirigió a la cocina y Calhoun se escondió a un lado de la puerta y salio cuando Gene entro y salio por la puerta de la sala

"¿porque tardaste tanto? ¿que no solo ibas a dejar a Vanellope?" dijo Felix algo dormido cuando Calhoun entro a la habitación

" lo siento, pero tuve algunos problemas. Te cuento en la mañana" dijo Calhoun en medio de un bosteso

-ooooo

**Ay** **h****abía prometido no tardar pero como Calhoun he tenido problemas "en organizar mi itinerario", lo mas difícil fue redactar la parte de Sugar Rush pero lo hice**

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la pelicula de Disney Wreck It Ralph, excepto Gabriela, Croty y Anastal. **


End file.
